She Will Be Mine
by Arabella Lindsay
Summary: Zuko has fallen in love with Katara. And he will do anything to have here, no matter what the cost. Zutara. ZukoxKatara Possible OOC
1. The Relization

The rest of them stood around the table, criticizing Sokka's painting. But Zuko, leaned against the wall watching on. He eventually lost interest in listening to everyone ramble on about how they didn't really look like the way that Sokka had portrayed them. He merely stared off into space, until something caught his eye. It was Katara.

She walked out of the house and onto the balcony, and out on the balcony was Aang. The young avatar stared off into the sunset. His head jerked up at the sound of Katara's foot steps approaching. He turned to her and smiled.

Zuko, in curiosity walked to the edge of the doorway, and hid himself, silently watching. His eyes remained fixated on Katara, as she smiled and a light blush ran over her cheeks.

The two young ones embraced. But this was not the type of embrace between two friends, there was something more there and Zuko could see it.

Aang suddenly pulled Katara into a steamy and passionate kiss. Sparks flew from the moment that their lips met. And to the young avatar and the water bender, time stood still and his world was finally complete.

But for the young Firelord, the opposite happened. Everything around him began to shatter. When Zuko saw Katara in a passionate kiss with the Avatar, he felt something that he had never felt before. His face grew hot a blood rushed to his face. He felt jealous and angry. But why?

He had Mai, one of the most beautiful young woman in the Fire Nation. He had everything he wanted. Or did he?

He didn't have the one thing that he wanted, he didn't have Katara. The one person who he really cared about. He cared for her in a way that he shouldn't. At that moment, Zuko realized that he loved her.

He loved everything about her. How she could see the good in everyone, even him. How she could kick anyone's ass that was stupid to mess with her. But he hated how she loved the Avatar.

He hated the way that Aang looked at her. The way he was kissing her right now. Zuko stared on at the happy couple as they looked each other lovingly in the eyes. Inside of him something snapped.

He didn't care about his relationship with Mai anymore. He didn't care about the truce and friendship that he shared with the Avatar. None of that mattered anymore. He was in love with Katara. And he would stop at nothing to win her over, no matter what it toke, she would be his.

* * *

So this is going to be my actually first and real fanfiction, that isn't a one shot. I am not sure how this is going to go, but I am pretty stoked about doing this so Yay!!

Just so you know, this takes place after the series finale, so no one can tell me that Zutara doesn't happen.

Reviews are hearted.

Thanks for reading.

Arabella Lindsay


	2. A Last Attempt

A year had past since the end of the war, which was now becoming know as Sozen's War. Disputes over land had began to erupt among the nations almost the moment after the war had been declared over. The other countries claimed that the Fire Nation should pay retribution of land and money to them for the damage that the Firebenders had inflicted during the war. The Earth Kingdom had grown increasingly aggressive toward the other countries, including the Water Tribe. Some feared that the Earth Kingdom might attack.

Zuko didn't want to let the size of his nation shrink any further than it already had and didn't want the newly peaceful war to be thrown back in turmoil, so he called a peace confrence at the Palace in the newly established capital of Azar, as a last hope of preserving the peace.

Zuko stood from the balcony of his office, watching the representatives from each different nation arrive. The sight below was a sea of blues, greens, and reds, with only one person dressed in the colors of the Air Nomads, Aang.

Zuko sighed. He just hoped that this would go over peacefully. "Zuko," called a voice from behind him.

Zuko turned to see Toph Bei Fong standing behind him. She was dress in a dark green dressed accented with light green. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun. "You look great Toph," he said trying to fake a smile.

The truth was she looked nothing like herself, at all. "Zuko, please don't lie to me. I know I look like crap. Katara would not let me out of the house unless I wore something nice. I wish I could say the same for you but.." she waved her hands in front of her eyes.

Zuko laughed slightly, then he caught what she had said. "Wait Katara is here?"

"Yeah. No one told you. We all came here together on Appa. Aang, Katara, and I that is. Sokka is back in Kyoshi taking care of Suki, she got really sick right before we were going to leave." She paused for a moment, "And Aang wants to know where he can park Appa."

"There is a sable out in the back. I will send some servants to take care of it. Oh." Zuko reached into his pockets, fiddling around until he pulled out three sets of keys. Here are the keys to your suite. I hope you don't mind, but you, Katara, and the Avatar will be sharing a suite. There are four rooms though so it should not be that bad." He held the keys out to her.

Toph reached forward, waiting for Zuko to put the keys in her hands. "Thank you Zuko," she said as she felt the cool metal pressed into her skin. Toph then walked off into the hallway.

How the hell did she find me? Zuko thought, as he returned his gaze back to the sea of delegates, the last hope of stopping a second pointless war.

* * *

There is Chapater Two for everyone. There will be some Zutara action coming up very soon, but first I need to sort of set up the plot before I can get everyone's favorite couple to fall in love. Oh, and a side note- Azar means fire in some other language that I can not remember right now. If you can think of a better name then I would love to hear it.

Reviews are loved.

Thanks for reading

Arabella Lindsay


	3. Something Isn't Quite Right

"A message from the Fire Lord," said the messenger, politely bowing to the young Avatar. Aang looked down at the envelope that rested on the tray before him. He hesitantly picked it up, it was odd of Zuko to send a message rather then just come and tell him in person.

"Thank you," Aang said quietly, before closing the door.

"Who was that?" a voice called from the wash room.

"A messenger. Zuko sent us a message," Aang called back.

Katara came strolling out of the bathroom, waterbending the water from her hair and into the basin jar in the side of the room. "He sent a letter? That isn't like Zuko."

"That was my thoughts exactly. Something about this just doesn't seem right," Aang said darkly. He was no longer the naïve fourteen year old he had been, at the end of the war. The last year had helped him to mature substantially. The stress from being not only Avatar but having to deal with the Earth kingdom now, was taking a large toll on him, but he had learned things since the end of the war. One of them, was how to deal with people and sense when things weren't right, and sending a letter was not like Zuko.

When Zuko had decided to call this summit, he had even come to the Air Temple to tell Aang himself. Zuko wasn't one for formalities, so why the sudden change.

"Stop over thinking it Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she lounged on the couch behind Aang and Katara. "He is Fire Lord. He was probably to busy organizing the events of tonight so he sent a Messenger. So quite freaking out and just read the letter."

"Well at least Toph is acting normal," Aang thought. The young Earthbender had always been one to cut to the chase.

Aang slide his finger through the envelope and broke the seal. Sparks flew into the air as the wax seal was broken, "Trying to show off, aye Zuko?" Katara said smiling softly.

Katara watched as Aang read the letter from their old friend, but he hadn't always been that way. Zuko used to be their worst enemy. He spent almost two years following their gang around the world, trying to capture Aang to restore his honor. In the end, something changed in Zuko. He became good, and actually the one who taught Aang how to firebend. Without Zuko on their side, Katara isn't quite sure how things might have turned out.

She had not liked him being part of their group at first because she was hesitant to trust the exiled Fire Prince. His intentions of 'turning over a new leaf' and 'being good' could not have been pure in her eyes. Over time though, he proved her deeply wrong, and became one of her closest friends, and...

"Well? What does it say?" Toph questioned, drawing Katara back to the present.

"He wants to speak with us before the banquet tonight," Aang said softly, "He wants to hash out the plans for tomorrow, is my guess."

"But why would he send a letter to say that?" Katara questioned.

"Will you two stop over analyzing it. I'm starving. Let's go get some food," Toph said as she stood and made her way to the door. Aang followed close behind her but paused when he noticed Katara wasn't on his heels.

"Katara, are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said, "Just give me a second. I need to go grab a pair of shoes."

"Okay," the Avatar said before turning to follow the Earthbender out of the room.

She sighed. Katara knew the real reason that Zuko had not delivered the message in person. He could not stand to be in the same room as Aang and Katara, alone. Since the last time he had visited the Air Temple, she had not been able to even look at pictures of him or even think of his name without making her stomach turn.

"Aang must never find out what happened that night," she thought to herself, "He would never forgive me or Zuko. It would destroy everything that they had sought to hard to build. For the sake of everything. No one must ever know."

* * *

Well it has been forever. I think the fact that Korra is coming out soon and the fact that Avatar is on Netflix that made me want to write more on this story. Anyway, Thanks for reading

A.L.


	4. Things Get Heated

Aang and Toph approached the door to the War Room silently. Aang was one edge, something about this just didn't seem quite right. Toph, on the other hand, was more then at ease. Her presence toke the edge off a little bit because if Zuko was lying or trying to hide something, then Toph would be able to sense it in an instant.

"We were summoned by the Fire Lord," Aang said, producing the letter for the guards.  
"Certainly sir. Right this way," the guard replied kindly while opening the door.  
Toph proceeded to walk into the room in front of Aang as he turned to the guard remembering Katara was not with them, "Oh. A waterbender will also be joining us shortly."

"No problem Avatar, I will be sure to allow her in as well."  
Aang nodded to the guard and followed the large room. The former grandeur that the room had once had during the war was now greatly diminished. The tapestries illustrating glorious battles the Fire Nation had won during the 100 year war had been removed and were replaced with images of dragons and scenes from Fire Nation mythology such as the birth of the first Fire Lord, and the forming of the nations. The maps of the nations that used to carpet the floors for the generals to plan their tactics had since been replaced by a marble floor. The only thing that still remained was the Fire Lord's chair and the flames that illuminated the room behind it.

"Wow. He has really changed the place," Aang commented while smiling. It was nice to see Zuko was a progressive leader who was trying to put this war behind them. Though Aang already knew this, it was nice to see some reassurance of it.

"I'll take your word on it," Toph muttered bitterly.

Zuko sat in the chair staring down at a book. He looked up at the sound of the footsteps entering into his throne room. A smile crossed his face when he saw his old friends walk into the room. "Aang. Toph," he said, as he put the book down. "Welcome to the Capital. I hope you have found everything alright."

"Yes. It is all lovely," Toph said cheerfully. There was an awkward silence as the Avatar just stared down at the ground.

Zuko picked up on Aang's strange behavior almost immediately, but didn't say anything about it. He just brushed it off as the young Avatar being anxious about the possibility of another full scale war. "I called you here to speak with you before the banquet tonight," he paused for a moment, finally taking in the absence of a key member of their group. "Where is Katara?"

Aang finally spoke, "Oh. She was following us when we left. We must have lost in on our way here. We should wait for her."

"No. That won't be necessary," Zuko spoke sharply, "You can just tell her what I said. I have a tight schedule to keep and I don't really have much time to wait for her."

"Then we won't keep you waiting," Toph said quickly before Aang could object.

"Please take a seat," Zuko said motioning to the floor as he took a seat there as well. "I don't know any other way to put this then to just openly say it. The rifts in the factions are much more serious then we previously thought. There has been a few attempts on my life already and I think this more then demonstrates that the factions will not be able to peacefully resolve their issues. Tensions are too high right now to bring up pulling the Fire Nation out of these colonies."

Aang snapped up, "Zuko. You can't take that land back again from the Earth Kingdom."

"Aang. Calm down. That is not what I am saying. I am merely saying that it is not going to be as easy as we thought. We can't just up and make these people leave. Some have lived there for generations and making them leave isn't fair. That is their homes. We need another solution then just forcing them to leave."

"Yes. We can," Aang began, before he was cut off by Toph.

"Zuko is right Aang," she said calmly, "It might have been Earth Kingdom territory, but there are people who have lived there forever. Plus if we did pull them out completely who says those small towns would be able to survive on their own. Plus you said you wanted peace. Forcing people to leave their homes is not exactly going along the lines of peace."

Aang stared down at the ground, realizing he was wrong. There was a silence in the room before Aang spoke again, "Then what are we going to do to fix it?"

"I haven't come up with a back up plan yet, but I just wanted to give you a heads up before tonight. Tensions are going to be high, so don't mention the conflicts to anyone if you can avoid them." He stood up. "Please, relay this to Katara. I have to go now if you will excuse me." And just like that, he was gone.

Aang stormed out of the throne room, leaving Toph to almost sprint to catch up with him. When they got back to the room, a gust of wind slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Aang snapped, at Toph.

"What are you talking about Twinkle Toes?"

"You siding with Zuko like that."

"I wasn't siding with him. I merely agreed with him."

"Well you might as well have."

"Aang, you are acting like I was taking his side in a war. I just said that we can't force those people out of their homes. You would be upset if someone kicked you out of the only home you had known your entire life."

"I am done talking Toph," he muttered as he stormed into his chamber, slamming the door behind him.

"Aang? What has gotten into you?" Toph muttered.


	5. Preparations

Katara stared down at the gowns that had been laid out for her, and to be honest, none of them really peaked her interest. They were beautiful gowns that anyone would have been more then happy to wear, but they just weren't her. She would much rather be in her normal Water Tribe clothing and leave it there. She was never one for these Grand Balls. She sighed because she knew she would have to get used to this. If she was with Aang, she would be attending a lot of these ridiculous parties, even if she wasn't quite up to it.

"So..." Toph muttered from the doorway. Katara turned to see the Earthbender leaning on the door frame. She was already dressed in a stunning green gown, but her hair and face were a disaster. Katara laughed at the sight of her young friend.

"Did you need some help?" Katara said with a laugh.

"Gee. What was your first clue?" Toph said.

Katara made a motion for Toph to sit in front of the vanity in the corner of the room, before tackling the mess that was Toph's hair. " I would do this myself normally," Toph said, " I mean it isn't that hard for me because I know what to do even though I can't see it. I would just rather have you do it, because you can actually see what you are doing."

"I am more then happy to help you," Katara said cheerfully as she continued on the mess of hair that adorned Toph's head.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Toph asked quietly.

"Yes," Katara sighed. " I really just want this issue to be settled. I don't like what it is doing to Aang and the rest of us. It is just too much stress to be putting on someone so young. We are all too young to be dealing with something of this magnitude."

"That isn't what I meant Katara."

Katara went silent for a moment. She dropped the comb to the floor in shame. "What do you know exactly? I mean, how much do you know?"

"I don't know everything just that something happened between you two."

"How did you figure it out? No one knows."

"When ever they mention his name, your heartbeat shifts. It...skips a beat. I guess you could say. It didn't take me long to figure it out that something was going on between you two. So what are you going to do about it tonight?"

Katara sat down on the seat beside Toph, "Avoid him at all cost, I guess."

"What about Aang? You know you can't hide it from him forever."

"There is nothing to hide. It was a one time occurrence and it isn't going to happen again, so it might as well be like it never happened. And if it never happened, he doesn't need to know."

"I hope you are right."

"Toph...please don't say anything to anyone," she said darkly, "I can't have it getting out."

"I know," Toph muttered. She knew it wasn't her place to tell anyone, but she knew it wasn't right. She didn't have hard evidence, so she couldn't go to Aang. Even if she did, she wouldn't do it anyway. She didn't want to see the only family she had being ripped apart by what she was sure Katara saw as a mistake.

What she didn't know was that to Katara, it wasn't a mistake. She was confused about what she did, but she wasn't ashamed of it. She just put on that front for Toph's sake. Katara didn't want them knowing that she secretly liked what she had done. She wasn't sure why or why she did it, but what's done is done, and she could not change it, so why dwell on it?

Katara moved to finish her work on Toph, with an awkward silence between the two for the remainder of the time. When she was finished Toph left without saying anything more then thank you.

Once she was alone, Katara fell on the bed into the pile of dresses and sighed. She didn't know how to face this...or mostly him. She didn't want to have to face him for the first time in front of all these people, even though the more people that were around the better chance she had that he wouldn't try something. Hell, he probably would just ignore her completely considering the circumstances that surrounded this banquet.

She grabbed the dress closest to her and made her way to the wash room to change. Better just to get this night over with as soon as possible.


End file.
